tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures
Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring three sixth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, three seventh season episodes narrated by Michael Brandon and one song. Description 2004 VHS/DVD: PEEP! PEEP! All the engines on the Island of Sodor work very hard to keep things running smoothly on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. But even with all this hard work, sometimes unexpected things can happen. Who would have guessed that Thomas would rocket past the proud and fast Gordon, thanks to a surprising push from a jet engine? And is Percy's imagination getting the best of him, or are naughty gnomes really playing tricks around the old mine? Can horses fly? Well, Harold certainly can make them- especially when one needs a lift to a big Island celebration. And who says that engines are only Really Useful on the tracks? See how Salty and Fergus save the day when the light goes out on the Island's lighthouse during a big storm. Join all of your Island friends as they go full steam ahead with some great adventures. And remember to always expect the unexpected! Episodes # Thomas and the Jet Engine # Percy and the Haunted Mine # Scaredy Engines # Harold and the Flying Horse # Bulgy Rides Again # Salty's Stormy Tale Song * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo Bonus Features * Memory Madness game * Counting Corner game * What Came First? game * Character Cube * Web Fun Trivia * In addition, this is the only release to have original music along with Michael Brandon's narration. * When the DVD is viewed on a computer, it uses the same icon from the PC games such as The Great Festival Adventure and Trouble on the Tracks. * On the front cover, Thomas is mirrored. However his number has been edited to face forwards. * The Netflix cover uses the Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures cover. Therefore it features images from Hooray for Thomas! and Best Dressed Engine. Goofs * During the opening of the DVD menu, steam is blowing from the top of Salty's cab instead of his exhaust pipe. * Writers Ross Hastings, Robyn Charteris, Robin Kingsland and Brian Trueman are not listed in the credits. * On the back of the booklet, Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories, Thomas and His Friends Help Out, Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills and Best of James had "Also available on..." when they were supposed to be on DVD. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Play Date Pack * Adventure On the Tracks Gallery File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|VHS File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresbackcover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresDVDwithWoodenBulgy.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Bulgy File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDwithWoodenTrevor.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Trevor File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresDVDwithWoodenRailwaySkarloey.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Skarloey File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix poster File:ThomasandtheJetEnginetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDtitlecard.jpg|DVD title card File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDmenu1.jpg|Main menu File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDmenu3.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDmenu4.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDmenu5.jpg|Sing Along menu File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDmenu2.jpg|Thomas' Gallery File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDmenu6.jpg|Fun and Games menu File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu7.PNG|Memory Madness File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu60.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu64.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu63.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu61.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu59.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu62.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu8.PNG|Counting Corner File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu65.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu66.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu67.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu68.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu69.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu70.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu71.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu72.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu9.PNG|What Came First? File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu54.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu58.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu57.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu53.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu56.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu55.png File:Hqdefault.jpg|Character Cube File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu12.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu13.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu14.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu15.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu16.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu17.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu18.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu19.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu20.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu21.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu22.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu23.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu24.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu25.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu26.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu27.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu28.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu29.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu30.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu31.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu32.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu33.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu34.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu35.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu36.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu37.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu38.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu39.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu40.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu41.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu42.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu43.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu44.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu45.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu46.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu47.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu48.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu49.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu50.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu51.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu52.png File:BestofGordonDVDMenu9.PNG|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video